Tears of Confession
by KupoWrath
Summary: Briefly I sit, abandoned in my life, the pain still racking my frame. I look around, lost in the dark, though also with fear again. DNAngel crossover possibly Yaoi Pairingssettings not decided yet
1. My Last Breath

**A/N:** Well, yes... It's another story. This is only the prolouge, and it is indeed just a poem. Though it's very good. I haven't given up on my others stories, actually... Chances are that right after you read this, I'll have posted another chapter to one of my stories! Yay! Anywho... Enjoy. AND **REVIEW**!

**Summary:** Briefly I sit, abandoned in my life, the pain still racking my frame. I look around, lost in the dark, though also with fear again. DNAngel (crossover possibly) Yaoi (Pairings/settings not decided yet)

**Warnings:** Abuse, Strong language... Actually... Not much in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel, or Harry Potter, or Kingdom Hearts, or any other characters I manage to shove into this story. (Look out FMA here I come! ... Maybe.)

* * *

I always thought before, that if I got out the door, not laying upon the floor, that I'd be free. Though now my mind dawns on the fact that I was a pawn, in this game of here and gone. Why is it me? 

Am I just a revolting child? Where my burden is just piled and the punishment is wild, all for me? Is it my parents hate, or am I simply the bate that they blame on fate, or meant to be?

I appreciate the time they take for me to mime my pain on a dime, only for shame. But I wonder if it's all I can expect them to call me as I lay and bawl, taking the blame.

They kick and they scream, they're yelling at me, only to see a lost child. I deal with the pain, and the pleasure they gain, and the pain that they deal is wild.

One day I won't take it, I'll fall in a fit. It's they I will hit, and make ill. The pain they have caused, will backfire and pause, it'll be what it was, to kill.

* * *

**Review** please. Let me know if you wish me to continue. 

**Kupo**


	2. Tourniquet

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter already. I was inspiried to I decided, why not! Also, it may be short, but I typed this all up in school, while I was ignoring the teacher. BCIS is so damn easy.

**Summary: **Briefly I sit, abandoned in my life, the pain still racking my frame. I look around, lost in the dark, though also with fear again. DNAngel crossover possibly Yaoi Pairingssettings not decided yet

**Warnings:** Mention of abuse, angry Satoshi, Jealous Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel or Kingdom Hearts, or Harry Potter, or whatever end up in this damn story… Unless their names are ones you do not recognize, in that case… steal them and I steal your heart… and keep it in a jar on my desk.

* * *

**Daisuke's POV:**

"Hey Daisuke!" A sheer voice rang through the halls of the high school, piercing everyones' thoughts. I groaned. Oh no. A blob of brown tackled/glomped me to the ground, knocking out my breath.

"Oomph! Sora. Calm down, seriously, one of these days you're going to break my neck!" My voice has an angry tone, but you could see the mirth underlying in my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Sora gave his pout and I looked away, screaming, covering my eyes as if I just stared right into the sun.

"NOT THE POUT!!! NUUUUU!!" Sora giggled cutely and someone 'awwed'. I opened my eyes and looked around, blushing slightly as we were surrounded by a group of people, mostly girls.

"Gomen Nasai!" Still blushing, and slightly uncomfortable, I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to safety, well away from the circle.

As soon as we got somewhere safe (meaning within four feet of Satoshi and Riku, who were in a heated debate about hair or something) Sora leaned against the lockers and sighed softly, his eyes glazed over.

"Sora? What's the matter?" I cocked my head to the side and lightly patted his head.

"Nothing, just my mum and dad keep arguing." I nodded, knowing exactly the feeling, though more than once, I was caught in between all the fighting.

"Did they…" I trailed off, knowing that he'd get my meaning.

"No, of course not. They'd never hurt me." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I know they never would hurt him, but I would definitely prefer to keep it that way. There's no way he'd become like me.

"Good…" I trailed off, staying quiet, my own eyes glazed with tears as I started to reminisce about this morning, as much as I didn't want to.

"**_You worthless brat!" The young red-head cringed. He was being yelled at for tripping over his shoelace and making noise while his parents were arguing. _**

"_**Don't talk to him like that Kelgen!" Daisuke's mother, Emiko, piped up, yelling at him. "He's not worthless!"**_

"**_Yes he is, he's about as worthless as you are!" Kelgen then punched his wife in the face, effectively knocking her out. Daisuke saw only red as he got up and punched his father in the face._**

"_**You little brat!" Kelgen had picked up Daisuke by the hair and threw him roughly into a wall, causing a picture to fall. Groaning, Daisuke stood up, because he knew it would be worse if he just laid on the floor and took it. Daisuke took in a sharp moan of pain as his hand was sliced open by the shattered glass on the floor. **_

"**_Shut up!" Kelgen kicked the boy in the stomach, knocking him over again before grabbing him again and throwing him out of the front door, causing a nasty scrape above his right eye._**

"Daisuke!" I groaned slightly, rubbing my head and coming out of my daydream, staring into Satoshi's eyes. I immediately blushed.

"Hey Satoshi. Good morning!" Satoshi's eyes softened slightly at my words, but I could still see the hardened anger and sadness.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Saotshi half-dragged me to the bathroom, We kept a first aid kit in there ever since Satoshi first found out 2 years ago. He sat me down and starting cleaning my hand.

"What happened this time?" Saotshi gently pried small fractured pieces of glass from my hand.

"I was being so stupid and I tripped. I know not to make any noise while they're fighting, It was entirely my fault, I already know that." Saotshi's hand gripped tighter around my hand and I winced as the blood gushed slightly. As soon as I did he immediately let go, muttering an apology.

"It's not your fault Daisuke! It's never your fault. No one should treat a child like that, no matter HOW badly they misbehave, or in your case, don't."

Satoshi's eyes were clouded over with a look that reminded me so much of my father that I started to tremble.

"I'm sorry Satoshi. I'll be good. I'm sorry." I fought my stuttering, my words sounding well rehearsed and coming from memory. Satoshi suddenly realized what he was doing.

He gasped softly and dropped my hand, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. It's not your fault." Satoshi sighed, his voice coming out slightly choked. "I just hate to think that people would do this to you. I hate your father, and one day he will pay." The last part was more of a whispered promise, and I just nodded, burying myself in the comfort.

"Aww…" I snapped up just in time to see Riku hit Sora on the head playfully.

"You ruined the moment!" Grinning, Riku brushed his silver locks out of his beautiful eyes. "And what a beautiful moment that was." If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I heard bitterness.

Riku them stepped forward, picking me up. I squeaked, which caused Sora to 'Aww' again, and Satoshi got a murderous look in his eyes.

Riku gave Satoshi a slight look of possible annoyance before kissing me on the lips, slowly and passionately. I was grining by the end of it.

Galring, Satoshi grabbed mye to finish my hand. Riku smirked.

"You need to stop trying to steal my boyfriend." I blushed, though I'm not sure why, It was the truth.

Satoshi then grumbled something that I couldn't hear, but caused Riku to scowl, and Sora to giggle slightly.

**Author's POV:**

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Review! 


	3. Good Enough

**A/N:** I tell you, I love this story. If only you knew what I knew, then you would be dying from a nosebleed. But then again you probably wouldn't need to read the story but, alas! Enjoy, and thank **Koneko no Zetsumi**, my wondrous Beta! YAY!

**Summary:**Briefly I sit, abandoned in my life, the pain still racking my frame. I look around, lost in the dark, though also with fear again. DNAngel, Kingdom Hearts, and Harry Potter Crossover

**Pairings:** RikuxDaisuke More pairings either undecided or I just don't feel like revealing

**Warnings:** Mention of abuse, angry Satoshi, jealous Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, or whatever ends up in this story. Unless of course I say I own a certain character, and then shockingly, I own that character!

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Last Time:**_

**Daisuke's POV:**

"You need to stop trying to steal my boyfriend." I blushed, though I'm not sure why, It was the truth.

Satoshi then grumbled something that I couldn't hear, but caused Riku to scowl and Sora to giggle slightly.

**Author's POV:**

"We'll see."

_**This Time:**_

**Riku's POV:**

Sighing, I glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last… two minutes apparently. I rolled my eyes. I don't think I can handle this anymore. I look down at the book I'm supposed to be reading. Ha, good luck.

"Riku! Are you paying attention?" I jump and glance up at the teacher.

"Yes Sensei…" I hate class. After Teach goes back to her own book, I look around the classroom. First I stop on that adorable mess of red hair, my Daisuke. He's so adorably fuckable! My eyes soften as I stare at him for a minute, working furiously. He cares so much more about his grades than I do.

I then scowl as I see the new bruise above his eye. Those 'parents' of his. I hate them so much, how could they do that to a young child like that. I frown and avert my gaze, unfortunately to Satoshi. That creepy bastard. I hate him almost as much as Daisuke's parents. He's so in love with MY boyfriend, and keeps trying to get him away from me.

Satoshi looks up at me, scowling back at me. I glare at him in return. He then smirks and looks at Daisuke lovingly, and back at me, challengingly.

I growl lightly.

Over. My. Dead. Body.

**Satoshi's POV: **

One day Daisuke will see that I'm better for him than that silver haired freak will ever be. He's just using him! I growl in response to Riku's, fighting myself to not get up and deck the smug bastard.

I WILL get him one day.

**Sora's POV:**

Daisuke is soooo clueless. I wish I had two hot Bishies fight over me. I pout softly, watching the display in front of me, then I sigh.

I wish I had someone…

**Daisuke's POV:**

God this book is so confusing…

**Author's POV:**

BRIIIIIIING! The class starts moving about, small amounts of excited chit-chat spreading through the room. Riku gets up and walks over to Daisuke, swiftly picking up the red-heads bag and his books. He smiled warmly.

"I'll get these for you Dai-chan!" Riku offered up his arm to Daisuke to lead him out of the room. "Are you still coming over baby?"

Daisuke blushes heavily, "Yes Riku." A grin breaks over his face. Riku's smile gets bigger at the adorable sight, but his eyes narrow slightly at the fresh cut on his boyfriends' lip.

The two young boys head out of the room, with Satoshi staring at their backs seething.

**Satoshi's POV:**

GOD! I hate that fucking bastard! Outwardly I just look slightly annoyed, as always. Appearances are everything! But inside I'm attacking and killing that stupid silver headed retard!

I scowl slightly, and then fight a violent jump as a hand descends on my arm. Good, I won. I turn my head slightly, glare armed and ready, and see Sora, looking a little shocked at the amount of hatred in my gaze.

"Uhm… S-Sorry Satoshi… I didn't mean to bother you!" Sora removed his hand quickly and took a step back. I blinked, and swiftly removed my angry look and smiled.

"No Sora, it's perfectly fine. I apologize for my behavior." I paused for a moment, thinking about how to word this. "My mind was just elsewhere. What can I do for you?"

Sora face brightened considerably after that, his goofy grin spreading like wildfire. I do have to admit, Sora is adorable. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie."

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, thinking. We did usually go out to see a movie on Fridays. Kind of like two single friends having a good time. I allowed a very small smile.

"That would be great Sora." Sora was practically jumping up and down at this. I noticed his sigh earlier in class. I know he's feeling lonely. I suppose I just never realized it.

"YAY! Ok what do you want to see? Public Enemy, Drag Me To Hell, or Bruno?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bruno? That one with the fake gay guy?" I shuddered, that must be the stupidest movie ev-

"Yes! Oh I've seen the previews and it's soooo hilarious!" Sora was practically bouncing with joy. I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Sure." We were now walking out to my car. I usually gave Sora a ride home, and Riku took Daisuke to his own house. He waited to take the red head home till the last possible minute. I shook my head slightly as I unlocked the car and opened Sora's door for him.

"You ok Satoshi-sama?" I looked at Sora, my hand resting on the door, ready to close it. I froze slightly, taking in his face. Something struck deep inside as I looked into Sora's deep brown and worried eyes. I couldn't stop myself as my gaze ventured down to his lips that were pulled into an adorable pout.

Before I knew what was happening I had leaned down and was kissing Sora gently on his lips.

**Sora's POV:**

Oh. My. God!

**Riku's POV: **

I couldn't help looking over and watching Satoshi and Sora get into the car. Me and Daisuke were at my own and had just thrown our stuff in the backseat. Daisuke was talking about going to see a movie and wanted to invite the other two.

"Yeah, they're right over there." I sighed slightly. I didn't want Satoshi ruining my date, but I didn't want a pouty Daisuke either, and if I said no, that's exactly what I would get.

"Yay! Let's go ask!" Daisuke started running over there and I shut my car door and was right behind him when he froze, causing me to run into the red head and almost make us both fall over.

"Daisuke, what's wro—" The word gets caught in my throat as I follow his gaze and find out just what he's staring at. Sora and Satoshi… Kissing?

Oh. My. God!

**Daisuke's POV:**

Well, I guess I'm happy for them, they would be cute together. But then why do I feel kind of sad? I'm with Riku! What is this feeling… Jealousy?

Oh. My. God!

**Satoshi's POV:**

Mmm. Sora kind of tastes like cinnamon. Smiling, I break the kiss looking into Sora's eyes again. I suppose I've already made up my mind. I do like Sora. Perhaps not as much as Daisuke, but maybe…

Maybe this will be just as good.

"Will you go out with me, Sora-kun?"

**Sora's POV: **

I can't believe he just kissed me, and he's looking so lovingly at me. I thought he was hung up on Daisuke!

I blink as I hear his words. Asking me out? Maybe… Maybe that thing with Daisuke was a cover? I can't hold back the huge smile that breaks through the confused look I had.

"YES!"

**Riku's POV: **

But… But… I blink, listening to Satoshi's query and Sora's answer. I thought… I glance over at Daisuke, and then I smile widely.

Now he's all mine.

Forever.

**Satoshi's POV:**

"Good, now let's go and see this movie, as an official couple." I grin as I give him another soft kiss before shutting the door and getting into the car. I look over at Sora, who's all smiles.

He's so adorable.

**Daisuke's POV:**

Does… Does this mean I don't love Riku? I pause and shake my head slightly.

Do I love… Satoshi?

________________________________

**A/N:** Oh I know, I'm soooo freakin' evil! But I also know you love me. I haven't had a lot of people review or look at this story, but I hope with time they will.

Reviews are the food for the soul of writers! Oh, and everyone who reviews my stories, I always look at their account and read their stories, if they have pairings that interest me.

I believe in… Spreading the love.

Or was it Herpes?

….

Either way, something's getting spread.

Wear a condom!

**Reviews!**

**Mikoamaya-hikari**: **Chp1**: Oh thank you! **Chp2**: And here is yet another update. (I'll bet your next review will ask for… an update! XD)

**AlessaLoveless:** **Chp1**: Thank you! I love that poem. **Chp2**: Yeah it's a crossover between DNAngel, Kingdom Hearts, and (to be revealed next chapter) Harry Potter!

**Shadow_Vampiress**: **Chp1**: Er… Well I guess you DID read this story! And now you are my beta and will know more things than everyone else! HAHA! Though unfortunately you were not around for this chapter but I did wait. And I bet as soon as I post it you will get on.

**Hittocerebattosai:** **Chp2**: YAY! Well, here's some more adorable, this was to get the story moving, next chapter will be longer and made of awesome!

**Rachel07:** **Chp2**: And so I shall!

**Toasted Bread:** **Chp1**: Thank you! I really do love that poem. **Chp2**: Oh don't fret, here is an update. Yes it's been over a year, but better late than never right?

**~Kupo~**

_**A Note From My Beta:** So epic doom… I, the Great Koneko no Zetsumi, beta-ed this story. Honestly it's made of pure awesome the only thing is… Being someone who looks down at a laptop to use said laptop… My glasses were slipping the whole time. It was more or less like "Before I knew what was happening I –glasses slipped- Sora gently on his…" –glasses slipped again-. Ok so nonetheless, this was happening the whole time and though it makes the story more suspenseful than intended, it was a bit of a nuisance as one could imagine. Other than that it's like I said… Made of awesome._


End file.
